The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind is the third chapter in the Elder Scrolls series of role-playing games (RPG) developed and published by Bethesda Softworks. It is set in and around the province of Morrowind and in particular the island of Vvardenfell. The game was released for PC on May 1, 2002 in North America and May 2, 2002 in Europe. The Xbox version was released on June 6, 2002 in North America and November 22 in Europe. It is available for the PC and Xbox. It is backwards compatible on the Xbox 360. Story In the beginning cinematic a sentence can be seen: "Many Fall, But One Remains". The story begins with a prophecy that a great hero, long dead named Nerevar, would be reincarnated to unite and liberate the tribe of Dark Elves (Dunmer). The player assumes the role of this person of legend, but it is an open-play game, meaning that they do not have to follow the story line if they do not wish to; they may do anything they wish. The player can follow the main quest for honor and glory, become a nimble thief and steal for a living, join the mages' guild and become the archmage, be an assassin and sneak through the shadows, become a noble Great House member, and even turn into a vampire. Gameplay Character System Birthsigns There are thirteen birthsigns to choose from in Morrowind to have the hero be born under, each with its own special abilities and sometimes spells. They are divided into 3 categories: Charges, Guardians, and the Serpent, which stands alone. *'The Serpent': Grants the spell Star Curse- Poison 3 points 3 seconds on touch, damage health 1pt 30 seconds. *'The Apprentice': The Apprentice ability gives the character 50% Weakness to Magic. Base Magicka is also increased by 150%. *'The Atronach/Golem': With the Atronach ability, Magicka doesn't recharge over time. Instead, a 50% Spell Absorption ability recharges Magicka. Base Magicka is also increased by 200%. *'The Lady': The Lady's Blessing confers bonuses of 25 points to the Personality and Endurance attributes. *'The Steed:' Speed is increased by 25 points. *'The Lover': The Lover's ability, Mooncalf, fortifies the users speed by 25, also grants the power Lover's Kiss''- Paralyze 60 seconds on touch, damage fatigue 200 points on self. *'The Shadow: Grants spell, Moonshadow-Invisibility 60 seconds on self. *The Tower: Grants the hero the spell Beggar's Nose- detect key/enchantment/animal 60ft 200 seconds on self ''and the power Tower Key-''open 50pts on touch. *The Ritual:' Grants the spells Blessed Word- Turn undead 100 points 30 seconds on target, Blessed Touch- Turn undead 100 points 30 seconds on touch, and the power Mara's Gift- heal 100 points on self. *'The Lord: The Lord ability give the character a 25% weakness to fire, but gives access to a powerful Restore Health spell. *The Thief: The Thief's ability raises Sanctuary by 10 points as a constant effect. *The Warrior: The Warrior's ability increases attack points by 10 points. * Mage:' The Mage's ability increases magicka by half of the Intelligence score. Races Men *'Nords: The people of Skyrim. They have a great resistance to frost. *Imperials: Natives of the civilized, cosmopolitan province of Cyrodiil. The '''Imperials are well-educated and well-spoken. Imperials are also known for the discipline and training of their citizen armies. Imperials have proved to be shrewd diplomats and traders, and these traits, along with their remarkable skill and training as light infantry, have enabled them to subdue all the other nations and races, and to have erected the monument to peace and prosperity that comprises the Glorious Empire. *'Bretons': Bretons are the human descendants who hail from the province of High Rock. They are pure spell weavers and are advanced in all the Arcane arts. While lacking in physical skill, they make up for it with their ability to resist and cast spells that overwhelm most enemies. *'Redguards' - Natives of the arid Hammerfell. Dark skinned and agile, Redguards are proficient with most warrior skills, including the use of Armor, heavy or light, and melee weapons of all types. Mer *'Altmer' : The haughty, tall, golden-skinned peoples of Summerset Isle are called High Elves, the Ayleid referred to them as Salache, but they call themselves Altmer, or the "Cultured People". Altmer are adept spellcasters. *'Bosmer' : The Bosmer are the various barbarian Elven clan-folk of Valenwood a forested province in southwestern Tamriel. In the Empire, they are often collectively referred to as Wood Elves. Bosmer prefer Archery and sneaking, making them good thieves, rangers, and assassins. *'Dunmer ': The dark-skinned, red-eyed natives of Morrowind, often called Dark Elves, are diverse and talented in their skills, ranging from adept mages, to accurate archers, even dabbling in swordcraft. Dunmer make good spellswords and Nightblades for this reason. *'Orcs' : The Green Skinned "Barbarians" also known as the "Corrupt Elves", hailing from the city of Orsinium in High Rock. Axes and heavy armor encompass the primary battle-skills of the Orcs. Beast Races Beast Races cannot wear shoes, boots or full helmets; specializing in Heavy Armor is not for them. *'Khajiit': The Khajiit are a race of feline humanoids hailing from the province of Elsweyr, well-known for their keen intelligence and Agility. Clever and stealthy, Khajiit make excellent assassins and thieves. *'Argonians: '''Reptilian denizens of Black Marsh, little is known and less is understood about the '''Argonians', except that they can breath underwater. Both male and female Argonians, like the Khajiit, make skilled assassins due to their proficiency with blades, sneaking, lockpicking, and alchemy. More intelligent than their male counterparts, female Argonians also can be adequate mages. Skills When building a character, skills are assigned as being major or minor. Raising major skills, by doing the activity, levels up the character. Ten points increase in major skills levels one up by one level. *Skills (Morrowind) **Acrobatics **Alchemy **Alteration **Armorer **Athletics **Axe **Block **Blunt Weapon **Conjuration **Destruction **Enchant **Hand to Hand **Heavy Armor **Illusion **Light Armor **Long Blade **Marksman **Medium Armor **Mercantile **Mysticism **Restoration **Security **Short Blade **Spear **Speechcraft **Sneak **Unarmored Gallery MorrowindGotY.jpg|The Game of the Year cover. ja:The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind ru:The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Category:Games Category:Morrowind